La Incertidumbre
by Anairb Black
Summary: Fic corto, describe lo que es la incertidumbre cuando una persona se enamora de alguien. Daisuke comienza a enamorarse de Ken y esto es lo que pasa por su cabeza mientras está con él... [YAOI] [Historia Corta]


a/n: Otro simple y sencillo fic de medianoche (terminado a la 1:25 am), esta vez desde el punto de vista de Daisuke. Estaba realmente enojada mientras escribía esto, pero no se nota porque éste es un fic completemente romántico, hasta un poco conmovedor. Podría ser tomado desde un punto de vista no Daiken, o como ustedes quieran. Pero desde el punto de vista Daiken, se desarrolla en el capítulo 25 (creo), cuando Daisuke decide hablar con Ken para pedirle que se una a su equipo. Desde un punto de vista shounen-ai/yaoi, claro. No hay mas advertencias, sólo espero que les agrade y que me dejen un review.

Pd. Fic demasiado corto.

**La Incertidumbre**

_de Anairb Black._

¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres tu? Buscaba algo en el mundo antes de encontrarte, y de pronto sin darme cuenta, te habías aparecido en mi vida. Es un cambio importante y lleno de luz y de sabor... pero, ¿quién eres tu? ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

¿Estarás cómodo con mi compañía? Aquí solos en el lago, donde nada más nos puede interrumpir. Yo ya no sé ni qué digo; contigo las palabras parecen innecesarias, y todo lo que logro son enunciados sin final. No sé ni pienso lo que siento, pero por dentro entiendo que no hay nada más que quiera, que así como somos deberíamos de serlo siempre.

¿Por qué tienes miedo de que te conozca? ¿O qué es lo que sientes? Te veo a mi lado y a veces es como si estuvieras en otra parte, un lugar al que yo caminaría hasta la muerte si tuviera que llegar, tan solo si así pudiera entenderte, ser como tu sólo por un segundo, y quererte como eres.

Siento ganas de hablarte, de quedarme contigo por horas. Soy muy joven, estas cosas a mi no se me dan. Estos sentimientos son sólo culpa tuya, de otra manera no podría decirte las cosas como lo hago. Sé que este es el yo que soy, pero me siento tan transparente, que podrías preguntarme lo que quieras y yo te respondería.

Hay una cosa que no te he dicho. No sé quien eres tu, sé que eres inteligente, y que mucha gente te quiere, y que también has tenido una vida difícil. Eso lo saben todos. Pero no sé de qué es lo que te quejas, qué es lo que te hace pensar, qué te hace sonreír, y por qué de pronto suspiras. No sé cual es tu película favorita, ni tu forma de tocar, no sé que sabor de dulce prefieres, y no sé qué es lo que piensas cuando te veo llorar. Sólo  sé tu forma de mirar, tu nombre que escucho en todos lados, que tienes una complejidad casi palpable, que aunque eres un genio existen peguntas que no puedes contestar, como: ¿qué es el amor? ¿Cuál fue el momento más feliz de tu vida, y cuál fue el más triste?

¿Y sabes qué es lo que siento, lo que sé con más certeza? Que no me importa dejar pasar el tiempo aquí, contigo, aunque en casa me regañen y no me dejen salir por unas semanas más.

¿Quién eres tu? Esa pregunta me persigue en mi mente. ¿Por qué parece como si te gustara escucharme? ¿Por qué cuando digo cualquier tontería, parece como si algo se iluminara en ti, y luego sonríes de manera... feliz? Y sabes... ¿por qué me siento tan feliz de verte así? Si sientes la misma felicidad que yo, no debemos separarnos. Vamos a ser amigos.

Sé que hemos tenido diferencias, y que tal vez no soy la persona que más se parece a ti, pero tengo aquella pregunta en mi cabeza, y, honestamente, quiero silenciarla. Ven, vamos a sentarnos. Quiero saber quién eres, quiero que dejes de huir. Aquí en el lago no hay nada más que importe, no hay verdades a medias, tan sólo estamos tu y yo.

Me gustaría que supieras todo lo que siento dentro, pero me estoy conteniendo y aguardando para que no te vayas a asustar. Tu cuéntame de ti, y llévame a tu mundo, mis pensamientos no tienen relevancia comparados con los tuyos.

Quiero aprender, tengo sed de saber de ti. Quiero que no dejes de tenerme esta confianza, porque si continua así siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre seremos amigos.

Empieza como quieras, y cuando quieras, llega tan lejos como quieras llegar. Dime lo que quieras decirme, cuantas veces quieras, quédate callado o mírame si así lo deseas. Te regalo mis manos para cuando quieras sostenerlas, mi voz cuando quieras escucharla, mis brazos cuando quieras un abrazo y sentirte en paz.

Por ahora quiero que esto lo sepas a su tiempo, y mientras estés conmigo ya no dudes más.

Sólo contigo, aquí, sentado frente al lago... no sé quién eres; pero te amo.


End file.
